villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drones
The Drones are the main antagonists of the 1983 sci-fi video game Benji: Space Rescue for the Commodore 64. They are a dangerous group of robots from another universe who want to kidnap every scientist on Earth and take over their universe. Origin It is unknown what universe they came from or how they knew humanity. However, it is possible that they wanted to be free from their world and explore another universe. When they discovered humans, they realized that they might be studied and that the humans can become a threat to their kind, so they captured the scientists to prevent themselves from being discovered. Gameplay Benji's mission is to save a number of scientists that are being held by robot drones somewhere in the solar system. Once he is on board, the player must take them safely back to Earth. This can be done by going into the engine room and selecting the planet of the player's choice, and the player can modify the warp and jump settings to get to the planet faster or slower. The transporter room shows the amount of food, fuel, torpedoes and rescued scientists on board. The player can beam up more supplies provided and are the right distance from a planet that has such supplies. The weapons room controls the ship's defences. When cruising the planet's surface, Benji's ship's alarm will sound if it detects enemy movement. This is followed by the drones chasing Benji and shooting at him with their lasers. The time taken to fly between two planets reflects the speed and distance. If the calculations are wrong, the ship misses its destination and an asteroid storm has to be negotiated. On reaching the planet, Benji's ship can be taken down to the planet surface. While fighting the drones, the player can use the keyboard's function keys to either fire torpedoes or phasors. Also, while transporting scientists, the player must supply them with rations in order for them to survive. Benji is constantly running out of fuel, meaning that the player needs to stock up while orbiting space. Higher ranks have Benji rescuing more scientists and navigating an asteroid field. Benji has a specific number of star days to rescue the scientists. If the player runs out of time, fuel or rations, the game is over. The higher the level, the larger the number of scientists, problems and computations for Benji. Personality The Drones are extremely dangerous, ruthless, cunning and intelligent creatures who want to capture every scientist on Earth. The purple ones are the most cunning, the green ones are the most powerful, the blue ones rely only on self destruction, and the gray drones are the same as the blue ones, except they're the rarest type of drones. Whenever Benji choses a harder rank, the Drones would become more formidable and dangerous and increase their numbers as they begin to shoot at Benji. The Drones would trap the captive scientists under a purple base and Benji would have to shoot the drones down and beam the scientists out of the base. It is implied on the game's cover that they were planning on conquering the entire universe. Gallery Images 274861-benji-space-rescue-commodore-64-screenshot-shoot-down-the.png|Shoot down the Drones. 274862-benji-space-rescue-commodore-64-screenshot-one-of-the-drones.png|One of the Drones has been destroyed. pic3.png|A Drone reduced to rubble after getting destroyed. 274863-benji-space-rescue-commodore-64-screenshot-ship-damaged.png|The Drones damaging Benji's ship. benji-space-rescue_18.png|A Drone shooting at Benji as he tries to beam up the scientists. Purple Drone.PNG|The Purple Drone, the most intelligent and dangerous of the Drones. Green Drone.PNG|The Green Drone, the most psychotic of the Drones. Blue Drone.PNG|The Blue Drone, the most dimwitted of the Drones. Gray Drone.PNG|The Gray Drone, the rarest of the Drones. Videos Benji's Space Rescue Gameplay Trivia *If the player chooses the harder ship rank for Benji, the phasors only stun the green drones and the torpedoes only stun the purple drones, as the purple drones shoot phasors and the green drones shoot torpedoes and Benji would have to use the same weapon against them. *Whenever Benji flies towards the ground level on a planet, the drones would sometimes destroy themselves as they fly too close to the ground. *The blue drones are the only type of drones that don't shoot lasers at Benji. Instead, they rely on suicide bombings against Benji. *If the player chooses the hardest ranks for Benji (Wing Leader, Group Captain, Commodore and Fleet Marshal), the drones would move the scientists' base before Benji would arrive in the planet. *The easiest rank for Benji, "Pilot Officer", shows that the drones only capture six scientists and bring them to the farthest location from Earth in the Solar System, which is Pluto. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Benji Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Amoral Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Nameless Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fiction Villains